Coming Home
by Little Miss Zy
Summary: What happens when Jade and Dave, a happy couple with four month old twins, meet their daughter from the future who's in the middle of playing her own game? Written from the daughter's point of view. Rated T to be safe and for a tiny bit of cussing.
1. Welcome Home

_A/N: Hello! So, this is my first published FanFic and it's a Homestuck story. It does contain one OC and references a few others but it's (hopefully) easy to follow. Like I said this is my first published fic so I'm sorry if it's super bad and horrible. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve my writing or story or etcetera in a review. This is a little sidestory off of a much, much longer story I'm writing so you may (most likely) see this OC again in my later writing._

_I think this is going to be a One shot but I might continue for a chapter or two or write it from Dave's point of view or something depending on how much people like it._

* * *

**Coming Home**

There was a slight 'thump' when the blonde girl landed. She found herself sitting on an all too familiar carpet after falling from the entrance point she had made. It was a few feet higher that she had anticipated but she was in a rush. After lying on the ground for a minute to gather her thoughts she sat up. The blonde found herself sitting in a dark, open room. No light came through the open windows except a hint of moonlight.

This girl's name was Elizabeth Strider, but no one really called her that. Everyone knew her as Lizy. To her knowledge she had only been called Elizabeth for a few months after her birth until a very close friend gave her the nickname. This friend had given both her and her twin brother their nicknames. Cameron's nickname, Eron, was a bit odd and unusual but it seemed to fit him better than the conventional 'Cam' nickname.

Lizy pulled herself up off the carpet and looked around. A confused wind traveled through her. She wasn't quite sure if she was where she thought she was. The place she had landed looked to be a living room in a nice little house. White carpets were spread across the floor and a pair of blue couches sat on opposite ends of the tiny room with a wooden coffee table in between. On the table and on the windowsills sat framed picture and little nick knacks. Lizy took a shaky breath as she surveyed the room. It looked so very similar to the living room in her home in Houston, but there were a few differences. For starters, there seemed to be an abundance of baby pictures. The only pictures out were of her family when she was very little. Where was her kindergarten picture? And the one of her and Ryan at the park? What about her eight grade graduation photo? They were all gone. Secondly, the room looked far to clean. On a normal day in her house you would find a few swords lying around, a stain on the carpet, Eron's skateboard tossed somewhere in the room, and a rip in the arm of the left couch. Here, the carpets were fresh and clean, the couch was fixed, and there was a lack of anything even remotely dangerous.

The sixteen year old was beginning to wonder if this was even her house. When she entered the time portal she was trying to get to her house, but this place felt off. Was she in an alternate timeline? Lizy didn't think she accidently crossed over any on her way here. It was just a straight shot back in time.

Something began to pike her curiosity. What else was different about this place? Why would her house look like this. What had happened to her room?

Without thinking Lizy was running up the stairs that were located directly behind her. Her black flats somehow managed to stay on and her red God Tier dress flew out behind her. She was headed for the room on the left side of the upstairs hallway. Her room. The door was cracked and the teen loudly pushed it open to reveal her room. But, like the living room, it looked different. Instead of finding her turntables, desk, twin sized bed, and all her other possessions she found a white crib, a pink dresser, and an assortment of baby things.

Lizy tip-toed over to the crib and looked in. A small figured was curled up under a red blanket and was breathing softly. This small figure, this baby, had thin blonde hairs and slightly tanned skin, much like her own. This baby was her. At that moment it all made sense to her. She was still in her own timeline. She had just gone back a lot farther than she had planned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

At the sound of a voice Lizy spun around and found herself facing a lean, tall, blonde haired man with piercing red eyes. In his hand was a black katana and he stood at the door of her room. This man also looked royally pissed. Of course he was. Any man would be if he found a strange person standing over the crib of their baby daughter.

Lizy's red eyes widened at the realization of who the man was. It was her father. Yes, it was her dad, Dave Strider, but a much younger looking Dave Strider than what she was used to. The Dave she was looking at couldn't be more than 25 years old. The teen found herself whispering a single word.

"Daddy…?"

Dave's eyebrow raised in confusion. His eyes then narrowed to look at the girl in front of him closer. After a moment of studying Lizy he finally spoke.

"What do you mean by 'Daddy?'"

"I-I mean it's me! It's L-Lizy!" The blonde girl was stuttering which was completely out of character. She was losing her cool to the very man that taught her what it meant to be cool. Dave's eyes flickered down for a moment to look at her outfit. He then did a double take. His eyes widened at Lizy's 'Witch of Time' getup. He then spoke one word.

"Elizabeth?" Lizy could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. "Oh my Gog…" Her father ran a hand through his blonde hair and his voice sounded pained and confused. "Is… Is this real?"

Before Lizy had the chance to answer another voice floated into the room.

"Dave? What's going on?" Lizy would know that voice anywhere. It was the concerned call of her mother, Jade Strider. A moment after the voice was heard the dark hair woman appeared at the door of the room. The emerald eyes of Jade widened when she saw Lizy and she took a step back in what appeared to be fear. With an amused smirk Lizy addressed the young version of her mother.

"Hey Mom. Glad to see you joined the party." Jade's eyes grew even wider and she slipped behind her husband in an attempt to hide. Lizy sighed and shook her head. Really, these people had played The Game too. Was it really so hard to believe that she was the sixteen year old version of their baby girl? Pushing back the long bangs of her long hair Lizy began to speak again.

"Okay, so I get this is all a bit confusing for you but I promise it's not so crazy once I kinda explain it. Me 'nd Eron 'nd Ryan got thrown into The Game with two of our friends, Josh and Mags, and a bunch of shit is kinda going down and I traveled back in time to try and fix it before Josh almost dies again but I think I went back to far because now I'm here with you looking at me as a baby and I'm kinda freaked out because I'm _looking at myself as a baby_ which is really weird and now I'm sitting here rambling about all of this while everyone I care about is waiting on me to fix something that I don't know how to fix and I'm now just wasting time and I… I…" The longest run on sentence flew out Lizy's mouth. By the end of her ramble tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Jade obviously noticed this because the next thing she knew a pair of tan arms were wrapped around her.

"Shh…" Jade's voice whispered in her ear, "Everything is fine." After a moment of the embrace Jade released her and took a step back to look Lizy in the eyes. "Now, let's start from the beginning. You're our daughter, Elizabeth?"

A half smile tugged at the blonde girl's lips. "I usually go by Lizy."

* * *

_Please let me know what you thought in a review! Thanks!_

_XOXO,_

_Zy_


	2. Baby Brothers

_A/N: Oh my Gog thank you for the reviews! I woke up and I had emails and I was SO excited! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU._

_I did write another chapter because people asked me to. I'm not sure how much I like this one but what evs. Please review and tell me what you think, what you like, what I need to work on, etcetera. I think there will be another chapter after this? Maybe two? Three if my brain likes me._

_Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first chapter but I don't own any original Homestuck Characters or Homestuck in general (I be no Hussie). I DO own Lizy, Eron, Ryan, Josh, and Mags._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Baby Brothers**

Lizy found herself sitting in the very living room she arrived in. The girl sat on the couch on the left while her parents sat on the couch to the right, looking awkward and nervous. This amused her to no end. Her dad, Dave Strider, looked nervous. If she was anything like her brother she would burst into a fit of giggles but no, she was trained from birth to be a Strider and God damn it! She was one!

After a moment of this awkward silence Jade finally spoke. "So… I guess the obvious question is how you got here." Lizy almost laughed. Almost. Wasn't her 'Witch of Time' God Tier a fairly big give away to the fact that she could, indeed, time travel? Still, she answered for her mother's sake.

"Well, I, being the embodiment of all that is time and swag, can travel through said time." That may have been a slight over exaggeration but Lizy didn't care. In her mind she was the embodiment of time and swag.

Dave answered this time. "Don't you need time tables or some shit? You get screwed in the process without them." Her father looked skeptical. Of course he would know more about being a Hero of Time than her mother.

""No, because I'm fucking epic. Some of us are cool enough to not need them." The blonde girl said, letting haughtiness leak into her voice. There was an irritated twitch to Dave's lip but he said nothing more. Jade, seeing this, held her husband's hand in her own.

"So, um, I… How…I mean, you and Camer-" Jade started but Dave cut her off.

"You aren't ectobabies. Why the hell are you in The Game?" Jade nodded next to him, her eyes begging her to spill.

Now Lizy was faced with a choice. She could lie and cover up the truth or she could let her parents blame themselves for the mess they were in. The truth was that this was no original game session she was playing. The truth was that this was a revival of some sort of her parent's game, taking its revenge out on the offspring of its original players. (Well, Josh and Mags weren't offspring of the original players, but they were best friends with people who were.) Knowing her parents they would blame themselves. Why should they have to worry about it sixteen years before it happened? They shouldn't.

"We…Don't exactly know. It all just sort of happened, I guess." Lizy didn't feel any regret about the lie. Why should she? She just saved her parent's over a decade of self blame (and her presence gifted them with over a decade of concern for their kids that they knew were destined for The Game).

Her parents seemed to buy it and moved on to diffrent questions. Things like 'Is Cameron safe?', 'Do John and Rose know what's going on?', 'Did me or Bro teach you how to use that katana?', and etcetera, etcetera. This went on for a good hour. Lizy explained her cousin, Ryan, who was not born yet in her parents' time. She told them about her friends Joshua Harkson and Magnolia Louis, the two other players. She rambled on for a little bit about the obnoxious trolls that wouldn't stop pestering her (how they were contacting her when she was in some unknown universe was beyond her).

The conversation was eerily relaxing and familiar. All was calm and well until a cry was heard from upstairs. Jade was up in a flash and quickly stepping up the stairs to the source of the wailing. Lizy looked after her, a bit of fear washing over. Was that her crying? Was she listening to herself scream? She and Dave sat silent for an entire minute, waiting for Jade to return. She did, and when her silhouette appeared at the top of the stairs a body was cradled in her arms. Lizy felt herself stiffen as her mother descended the stairs.

"Cameron is just being fussy again." Jade said to Dave. These words seemed to calm Lizy down. This wasn't her, it was just Eron. Her stupid, goofy, twin brother, Eron. A small smile grazed her lips as Jade sat back down on the couch, next to Dave. The girl's eyes never left her brother. He looked… Cute?

Jade seemed to notice her stare and stood up. Lizy's eyes flickered up to look at Jade as the woman walked to her. "Hold your arms out." She said quietly and Lizy quickly did as she was told. Her mother carefully set the baby boy in her arms and backed away. Lizy looked down at the baby resting in her arms. The transfer seemed to have surprised him and he sat silent for a moment, his green eyes looking up at Lizy. They looked at brilliant as they always did, their color an exact copy of their mother's eyes. The boy then started to whimper quietly, not liking the stranger he was being held by. The blonde girl gasped quietly as she began to gingerly rock her brother.

"Shh… Come on, Eron. It's just me, Lizy." the teen whispered to the child. Her rocking seemed to sooth the baby's whimpers. After a minute of this Lizy brought her face close to Eron's and said quietly, "Now, when do you stop being cute and just become annoying?" Her parents laughed quietly at this.

Lizy looked up at her parents after another minute and cuddling her brother and asked, "So what were we talking about again?"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!_

_XOXO,_

_Zy_


	3. Falling Away From Home

_A/N: Wow, another chapter? I'm on a roll. Thank you so much for all your reviews and story fallows and favorites! They totally make my day! There will be one, if not two more chapters for sure. Please let me know what you think!_

_This particular chapter I had a hard time writing and I feel like it's a bit scattered. It's by no means my best work. It's probably like that because I only had a good idea for the first two chapters. I was kind of winging this one._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Falling Away From Home**

The little family talked for another few hours and Lizy told them about little details of her life. Just little things, like subjects that were hard for her, books she liked, why Batman was obviously superior to Superman. The teen was very careful not to give away anything that would predict too much of the future. She didn't tell them any family stories, didn't tell them much about The Game, and didn't comment on their parenting styles. That would throw everything out of wack. Some paradox would occur or lightning would strike them all or something ridiculous like that. They asked her about all of said things but she stayed silent on the issues, simply saying "You'll find out eventually."

Lizy wasn't the only one that talked. She listened as her parents told her stories about The Game they played. They were just small things, nothing of huge importance, but they held some meaning to Lizy. Seeing how her parents never told her about The Game and she was forced to find out about it by being drafted into it she never heard the tales of their game. She heard about the frogs in the snow, the three year voyage, meeting her aunts and uncles (Aunt Roxy, Aunt Janey, Uncle Jakey, and Uncle Dirky) and how they were biologically not her aunts and uncles (as you can imagine, this freaked Lizy out a bit).

After the second hour Dave took Eron back up to his room so he could properly sleep. In his absence Jade asked Lizy, "So, I assume you have been in contact with Karkat and the others."

Confusion creased Lizy's brow. "What's a Karkat? Is that, like, a mutated cat or something?"

Jade cocked her head to the side and gave her a sideways look. "Really? I could have sworn you mentioned something about annoying trolls earlier."

"Well, yeah." Lizy said quickly, "But those are just some people trying to troll us. It gets pretty fucking annoying when you're trying to save the universe." Jade said nothing else on the subject and waited quietly for Dave to return.

Lizy sat silently for a moment. Despite denying knowing the name 'Karkat' it sounded strangely familiar. She read the name somewhere months ago. As Dave walked back down the stairs Lizy sat silently, trying to recall where she had seen the name before. She remembered grey text, the same grey text that seemed to always bother Eron.

Eron… The grey text… Of course! That's when she read it. Eron had shown her the troll's rant to her, saying something about how 'trolls nowadays lack originality.' This troll had said something about Karkat. No, he had said _he_ was Karkat.

**[CA] SHUT UP DOUCHMUFFIN. MY NAME IT KARKAT VANTAS.**

**[CA] YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE *BEGGING* FOR MY HELP PRETTY DAMN SOON.**

At that very moment Lizy's phone chimed. It was the standard Pesterchum ring. With a sigh she fished her iPhone out of her pocket and slid the bar to unlock it.

**engineeringInsanity [EI] began pestering unlikelyParanoid [UP] at 1:08 AM**

**[EI] Lizy are you there?**

**[EI] seriously we are all getting worried.**

**[EI] youve been gone for loner than you said.**

**[UP] chill im fine**

**[UP] just got caught up in something**

**[EI] what did something happen?**

**[EI] are you in trouble?**

**unlikelyParanoid [UP] ceased pestering engineeringInsanity [EI] at 1:14 AM**

Lizy looked up at her parents who were watching her. "Sorry," she said. "The others are just unnecessarily worried about me."

Dave quickly stood up. "You should go." He said. "You're just wasting time with us, you need to get back to the game."

Lizy smiled and shook her head. "No, really it's not a big deal. I have all the time in the world. It's only been like three minutes for them or something. And Ryan is a derp who doesn't know what he's talking about." Just as she finished her sentence her phone went off again.

**fightingGunman [FG] began pestering unlikelyParanoid [UP] at 1:13 AM**

**[FG] Liz, what the hell is going on?**

**[FG] What do you mean you 'got caught up in something?'**

Lizy made a face at her phone. Why was Eron so protective? She was very capable of taking care of herself.

**[UP] i mean im busy and dont have time to deal with your shit**

**[FG] Did you have another attack?**

**[UP] no stop freaking out**

**[UP] its starting to sound like youre the paranoid one**

**[FG] Be serious Lizy. Why aren't you back yet?**

**[UP] because im busy**

**[FG] Dad says if you aren't back in the next two minutes he's coming after you.**

Shit, that's bad. Having current Daddy talk to past Daddy? Can you say problem? After sighing thorugh her nose Lizy quickly replied.

**[UP] tell him to cool his shit and ill be back asap**

**[UP] unless you want me to come back without fixing what you sent me back to fix**

**unlikelyParanoid [UP] ceased pestering fightingGunman [FG] at 1:17**

The blonde girl slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked at the faces of her young parents. "I'm sorry, but I guess I really have to go."

Her mother looked at her sadly as she pulled her into a tight hug. "I guess we'll see you when you get back to your time." A light kiss landed on her forehead. Dave then joined them in the hug and pulled Lizy close to him but said nothing. Once they released her she took a step back and raised one arm and the other straight down. In one fluid motion her arms spun around to take each other's place, creating a circle. In its place was vortex, opening into what Lizy knew as the time dimension.

It was a bit higher off the ground than she would have liked, but she would be able to get in. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said meekly. With a half wave she jumped up and into the hole.

Lizy had always considered herself graceful. She had been a competitive dancer for the longest time and years of strict training taught her how to move with grace and to be aware of her feet. However, what happened next was most certainly not graceful. As Lizy jumped up and through the void her foot hooked on the edge of the circle. The witch let out a squeak as she fell down, her arms flying out behind her. Out of instinct Lizy did what she had started doing during The Game when she was in a sinch, like falling. She did a quick time rewind. Unfortunately, Lizy went a bit further back than she had planed. No, not a bit. A lot. Though, because she was already in void the rewind didn't affect her and she still fell.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, the ending to this chapter was lame. Again, thank you for reading and thank you for your continued support. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it!_

_XOXO,_

_Zy_


	4. Forget and Move On

_A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who left reviews and followed/favorite this story! And thank you for all the continued support! Just a few notes for this chapter:_

_'Magi' is pronounced like 'Maggie.' Don't question it. It just is_

_There is a bit of character POV switching and you actually get to meet the other players in Lizy's Game. You have been warned._

_This is the last chapter of the story part. There will be another chapter but it may just be Dave and Lizy's meeting from Dave's POV or some other extra like that. So this is the end but not the end at the same time._

_I had a bit of trouble writing the first part of this chapter but the end came more naturally._

_Please leave a review to tell me anything I need to work on, what you like, and even what you didn't like. I would love feedback._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Forget and Move On**

The time Lizy was traveling away from soared back to four PM that afternoon, long before Lizy showed up. The day went on as it should, like it was originally. Only at 10 PM Lizy did not show up in the living room and run up the stairs to confront herself and her parents. So, her past parents never met Lizy Strider from the future. Therefore, Dave and Jade from Lizy's time had no recollection of the meeting. The only influence Lizy left on the timeline was very small, yet noticeable.

Jade and Dave were getting back from the grocery store at about 5 PM that day. As the Strider couple exited the car on their respective sides Jade called over to her husband, "I've got Lizy and Eron, can you get the bags out of the back?"

Dave stopped for a moment and looked over Jade. "Did you just call them 'Lizy and Eron'?" It wasn't accusingly, just confused. The names sounded so foreign yet familiar.

Jade stopped unbuckling the male twin from his car seat and said, "Huh, I guess I did. It just felt like those were-"

"-Their names." Dave finished the sentence for her. "I know what you mean. I felt the same thing."

That was the last the couple said on the set of name, but these nicknames slowly took over. Three months later they were refereed to only as Lizy and Eron.

* * *

Lizy had just fallen into her time portal and found herself tumbling out into the time she was originally aiming for, just before they entered the game. She pulled herself up off the living room floor (again) and ran to the training room. This house was the home she knew. Unloaded guns were tossed in lazy piles and there were a few broken swords in odd places. A pile of laundry sat in front of the laundry room and she could see her favorite shirt on the top of the pile. Just past the laundry room was the bathroom, then the training room. It was originally part of the garage but her dad had tricked it out years ago. It now had hardwood floors, insolated walls, mirrors, and a punching bag in the corner. It was mainly used for Lizy's dance and sword practice and for Eron to practice his judo and karate but occasionally Lizy and her dad would strife there.

The blonde ran to the back corner of the room and grabbed the katana sitting nicely on a stand. Lizy ripped her shitty display sword off her waist and grabbed her beautiful, sharpened katana off the stand. It had a white sheath decorated with carved dragons. It was a short sword but Lizy liked it a lot more than long katanas. She found she had more control over her weapon this way. The witch had been itching for this sword for the entire duration of The Game. When the five of them were sucked into The Game she only had time to grab the shitty, unsharpened sword sitting on her dresser. After quickly hooking the sword onto her waist she quickly created another void that led to the location she was supposed go to first.

* * *

Eron was leaning casually against a pillar, waiting for Lizy to return. His green eyes scanned the area to look at his companions. Ryan, his derpy, raven haired cousin was chatting quietly with Josh, the tan, dirty blonde California boy as they sat against a different pillar. Magi, the short, golden eyed brunette, was leaning against Ryan's shoulder with her eyes closed. Only ten minutes before Lizy left had the five of them finally been united and they were still learning how to enjoy each other's physical company.

It had been a minute and a half since he had last messaged his twin and he was about ready to message their father to go after her when a time vortex opened a few feet away. Out fell Lizy and she tumbled to the floor. Her long, light blonde hair billowed out around her creating a halo around her head. She sat up slowly and mumbled something about 'time travel being a bitch.'

As Lizy was pulling herself to her feet Ryan had run over to her in all his buck-toothed glory in an attempt to help his cousin up. Magi and Josh were close behind, all asking her about her mission and how successful it was. But Eron didn't care about that right not. He walked over to his twin and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look him. The blonde boy tried to look stern but concern was evident in his emerald eyes.

"What took you so long? What happened?" he asked, staring into her ruby eyes. Lizy looked conflicted for a moment before answering.

"I, uh, had some business to take care of." She mumbled quietly. Eron raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What kind of 'business?' Or did you have a panic attack you aren't telling us about?" he questioned. He knew his sister had a tendancy to cover up her panic attacks. Ever since she had been diagnosed with Clinical Paranoia Eron had started to watch his sister more carefully. The blonde girl was quiet for a moment before saying,

"I had to get this." She said lowly and pointed to her hip. Eron would recognize the sword anywhere. It was Lizy's pride and joy. He could feel anger bubbling up in him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were doing that? We can't have our leader running off without telling us what the hell is going on!" Eron was yelling now. Yelling, however, was not the best idea. Lizy took this as a challenge and spat back at him,

"If I told you, you would try and stop me! And I need my sword! Unless you want me to not be able to fight for shit and die!" Lizy let out and exasperated huff and turned away with her arms crossed. There was a brief pause before Eron pulled Lizy into a hug and said,

"Don't ever do that again or I will personally kill you." Lizy only nodded.

* * *

Eron had finally released her and Lizy found herself standing a few feet away from him, half listening to Josh ramble on about something. Yes, she hadn't told Eron the whole story about why it took so long to complete her task, but she hadn't lied. She did go to get her katana. It just felt weird to tell him that she had visited them when they were babies, before they were 'Lizy and Eron' and when they were 'Elizabeth and Cameron.' What Lizy didn't know was that her parents wouldn't remember their meeting. She didn't know she would be able to keep this a secret for ever without anyone ever finding out.

"So, what do you think?" Josh asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I just asked you what you thought we should do about these trolls. They won't leave me or Ryan alone."

"Me either!" Magi added, appearing behind the pair. "They are so annoying! Plus, I can barely read what their saying half the time! This one with teal text writes with fours and threes and ones and it hurts my eyes." The brunette pushed her thick glassed up her nose as she spoke.

Hearing her two friends talk about the trolls reminded her of what past Jade had asked her about. Obviously whoever or whatever these trolls were had some importance to The Game, and she was determined to figure it out.

"Nothing." She said, quietly. "We do nothing. I have a feeling we're going to need them. And soon." Magi and Josh looked at her confused but said nothing more.

Now the group only had to wait for whatever was coming.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the story! Remember, that even thought the story itself if done, there will be an extra mini chapter coming up. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_XOXO,_

_Zy_


	5. Extra: The Girl in the Room

_A/N: Here is your mini chapter! It's not too long because it is a mini chapter. And yes, it is Dave and Lizy's meeting from Dave's POV._

_Before I start I want to thank everyone for reading Coming Home and giving it a chance. All the reviews, favorites, and fallows mean SO much to me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_

_Also, Coming Home is a mini side story to a much, much longer fanfic I'm currently outlining. So please, keep an eye out for that. I'm not sure when it will be coming out, but hopefully soon! If you liked Coming Home keep a look out for that. _

_That being said, I haven't finished outlining this other fic so this might not fit in exactly and may prompt a rewrite of Coming Home sometime in the future._

_Again, please review to let me know what you liked, didn't like, what I can improve on, etcetera. I would love feedback!_

* * *

**The Girl in the Room**

It was a peaceful night and the Strider couple had recently gone to bed. Dave was exhausted after doing paperwork for the club all morning then watching the little ones. Not to mention the weekly trip to the grocery store, which always was a chore with two four month olds. Needless to say, he and Jade had gone to be early that night in a hope to catch up on some much needed sleep. At nine thirty the pair had slipped into bed after putting the twins to bed and where out almost instantly.

Dave had always been a light sleeper. After growing up with Bro's 'surprise midnight puppet attacks' and the paranoia from The Game it was no mystery as to why. When he heard running in his house his eyes shot open. He hopped up easily and remained silent for a moment, listening. The footsteps seemed to be heading… Toward Elizabeth's room! Panic shot through the tall male as he thought of a burglar entering his little princess's room. Dave ran across the room to grab his katana off the wall and flash stepped to the door of Elizabeth's room. In his panic he had forgotten his aviators on the nightstand but at this very moment he didn't care.

Looking into the room he saw the silhouette of a lean figure with long hair standing over the crib of Elizabeth. Pulling he sword out of its sheath he growled at the stranger, "What the fuck are you doing here."

The intruder, a female, spun around to face him. In the low light Dave couldn't see the person's face well, but he wasn't looking much at the intruder's face at the moment. Rage was consuming him and all he cared about was cutting this person who was threatening his daughter. Then the woman spoke.

"Daddy…?"

Dave's eyes widened. Daddy? He was by no means this person's father. This person was a trespasser, an intruder, a threat! Not to mention the fact that it was impossible this teenage girl was his daughter when he was only twenty-four years old.

"What do you mean by 'Daddy?'' he spat back.

The girl took a step forward, letting more light on her as she began stuttering, "I-I mean it's me! It's L-Lizy!" Her eyes were pleading, looking terrified. That was when Dave noticed her eyes. They were a ruby red, the same color as his own and Elizabeth's. And now that he looked closer, here hair was the same light blonde shade as Elizabeth. But no! It was impossible! This girl had to be at lease fifteen, if not older. It was physically impossible!

That was when his eyes momentarily glanced down at her dress. It was only for half a second but he recognized the symbol immediately. He looked back to see the gear he grew to know so well, the same gear he had a necklace of. This gear was on a red dress, a dress of the same design as Jade's 'Witch of Space' God Tier. That was when it clicked.

This… This really was his daughter. This was not just any daughter though, this was Elizabeth. He could almost feel his throat closing up but he forced himself to speak.

"Elizabeth?" The girl only nodded, eyes glued to the floor. Terror ran through his being. His daughter was playing The Game. That was the only way she would have been able to be here now and in God Tier. Did that mean Cameron was playing as well?

"Oh my Gog…" he breathed, his heart pounding against his chest "Is… Is this real?"

He didn't need an answer. He knew it was real, oh so very real. And it terrified him.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it! Again, thank you for your continued support! _

_If you all beg and beg I might write another extra, but it's unlikely. ;)_

_And PLEASE keep a look out for the complete story about Lizy, Eron, Ryan, Josh, and Magi! _

_XOXO, _

_Zy_


End file.
